


拯救卢卡斯

by andata507



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andata507/pseuds/andata507
Summary: 接S2，汉尼拔逃到了丹麦北部小镇，意外地遇到了一个与他长相相同的可怜男人。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Lucas (Jagten)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：水仙花/详细性行为描写/黑穿心的拔

汉尼拔有些迷惑。  
站在第一次涉足的丹麦小镇，他感觉到了比巴尔的摩更加炙热的恶意。人们看着他，躲躲闪闪，窃窃私语，汉尼拔凭借着心理医生敏锐的嗅觉，辨识出那并非是对一个来自美国的食人魔的恶意，但这并没有令他放松警惕。他将车停泊在新购置的房产外，在里面抱着猎枪硬生生睡了两夜，直到第三天。  
“滚出去！这里不欢迎你！”汉尼拔走在超市的货架间，突然听到一声怒吼。他识别出那是肉铺老板的声音。相当无礼的男人，就算是对于汉尼拔冰箱里暂住过的租客来说也是数一数二。他曾在汉尼拔到达小镇的第一天对其出言不逊，其后又将其解释为“将他错认成了某个讨厌的人。”这样的解释加深了汉尼拔对他的厌恶，当汉尼拔出声索要他的名片时，他的回答是：“这里哪有人有那种东西。”  
这次他又在对谁大吼大叫，过后又会不会重演他那可笑的借口？汉尼拔这样想着，将一盒芦笋扔进购物车里。跑去看热闹的人与他擦身而过，而他丝毫没有去一探究竟的意思。在这个无聊透顶的小镇里，没什么能挪动汉尼拔先生的屁股。  
争端还在继续。在他将购物车推至柜台时，他顺便看了一眼。一个头发散乱的男人正在被肉铺老板推搡出超市，金丝眼镜滑到鼻头，衬衫领子咧开，湿哒哒的头发垂在脑门上。可怜虫，汉尼拔低下头结账。在低下头的瞬间，一道闪电击中他的心脏。他猛地抬头，只见那个男人已经被推搡出门外，无助的眼神向周围胡乱地扫射。  
那个人……那个人的脸……  
他回头望向肉铺老板，那个无礼的家伙正以胜利者的姿态向他的工位走去。他路过汉尼拔时，投过一个亲切友好的眼神。汉尼拔微笑回礼。他这时候才明白，那个肉铺老板那天并不是在为他的无礼胡乱编纂谎言。  
汉尼拔在超市里洋溢着的胜利气息里读取到了一点信息，那就是，那个和他长得一模一样的人，确实地被所有居民厌恶着。  
这对于汉尼拔来说并不是个好消息。自巴尔的摩那一战，他在世界范围被通缉。他委曲求全安地来到这个毫无趣味的乡野小镇，却和这样一个爆炸性的负面人物扯上了关系。汉尼拔感觉到，上帝的目光如芒在背。  
但就算如此，汉尼拔也清楚地感觉到那个与他相貌高度重合的人给他带来的吸引力。人间让他觉得有趣的事并不多，这个男人很难得地算上一件。汉尼拔在危险与吸引之间权衡了一下，拎起了他的购物袋，快步追了上去。  
那男人走得并不快。他一瘸一拐地走在前，汉尼拔慢慢悠悠地跟在后。社交经验丰富的汉尼拔并不缺少搭讪的台词，但他从未经历过这样的状况。和自己模样一模一样的，不受欢迎的男人。  
“你叫，汉尼拔？”前面的男人先站住脚，转过身向后方发问。“我听我的朋友提过，镇上来了一个与我很像的男人。”  
你还有朋友？汉尼拔克制着，险些让这样粗鲁的发问冲出口，“恩，是的。早知道镇上已经有个麦德斯·米克尔森，我就不来凑这个热闹了。”满分回答，汉尼拔在心里给自己放起小烟花。  
男人明显被这句话逗笑了， “是的。曾经也有人说我长得像他。丹麦之光。我很荣幸。”  
汉尼拔低头笑着附和，眼前浮现出那个著名演员头上戴着兔耳朵的样子。  
紧接着男人说，“长得和我相似一定给您带来很多麻烦，我向您道歉。”汉尼拔错愕地盯着男人脸上真诚的歉意，并不能将他与令人厌弃的糟糕联系在一起。一定有什么地方搞错了。汉尼拔这样想着，  
“如果要致歉的话，那劳烦您请我一杯咖啡吧。”汉尼拔l在男人错愕的脸上看到了渐渐浮现出的欢喜。他一贯擅于给予这样的台阶。就像当年他对待威尔·格雷姆一样。

“性侵？”汉尼拔按耐着自己的惊讶，抿下一口咖啡。他呼吸着眼前男人身上的单一体香。没有那种恋童癖者特有的夹杂臭汗的奶脂味儿。他确信关于眼前的男人，所有的指控都是空穴来风。  
“是的。”卢卡斯苦笑着，对于这样的陈述，他好像已经司空见惯。“法院已经印证了我的无罪，可好像没有人相信这一点。”  
“荒谬至极。”他想起在巴尔的摩切开的法官的大脑。法官不一定可信，但他的鼻子一定可信。  
“那些孩子统一口径地描述了我家地下室的壁纸和天花板，但事实上，我家根本没有地下室。”卢卡斯摇摇头，“那些都是很好的孩子，我不明白他们为什么要撒这样的谎…”  
汉尼拔做出一副严肃脸孔：“孩子不会撒谎，这根本就是伪命题。更多的时候，他们为了博取老师父母的注意，撒下成人难以想象的谎言。他们对谎言的忌惮程度，可远远比成年人小得多。”  
卢卡斯用充满感激的目光注视着他的新朋友。他的新朋友聪明、睿智，从第一次就对他抱有充分的信任，对事件的分析比他所有的盟友都更加透彻。他爱怜的目光引起了汉尼拔的警觉。虽然汉尼拔经常受到这种目光的注视，但来自于自己的眼睛，还是第一次。  
“我想，下一杯咖啡，到我家来喝吧。”汉尼拔试探性地发出邀约，“绝妙的牙买加咖啡豆，虽然现在还尘封在我搬家的收纳箱里。”  
“那么什么时候他们才会重见天日呢？”  
“很快。”汉尼拔笑了，“只要你愿意。”

卢卡斯坐在汉尼拔精心挑选的沙发上，有些手足无措。汉尼拔透过虹吸咖啡器的玻璃观察着这个男人。温和，谦逊，善良，并不缺乏脑子但是欠缺经验，欠缺更高级的调教所以有一些在忍受范围之内的鲁莽。有趣的新玩具。汉尼拔将两杯咖啡端到茶几上，男人透过镜片投入温和的目光。“牙买加蓝山咖啡，”汉尼拔介绍道，“我喜欢它持久的水果芳香。”  
男人捧起咖啡杯，轻轻吹气。咖啡的雾气爬上男人的眼镜。寒酸的格子衬衫，不加打理的头发，楚楚可怜的上雾的眼镜，因长期的冤屈而略显苦涩的眼尾，这男人的一切都让人想起了那只远在巴尔的摩的易碎的小茶杯。不同的是，苦难给了那只茶杯无尽的生长空间，而对这个男人只留下了绝望。  
“感觉很奇怪吗？”卢卡斯露出一个脆弱的微笑，“注视这么一张和自己相似的脸。”  
“不，只是你让我想起了一位朋友。”汉尼拔诚实地回答，“看着你，就好像我和那个人发生了结合一样。”  
“您曾经的恋人吗？”  
“不太准确。”汉尼拔嗅着咖啡杯侧，“那个人也受到了不公的指控，他被指犯下四十多起谋杀案。”  
卢卡斯很显然被吓了一跳，汉尼拔笑着宽慰他：“后面这些指控已经被完全撤销了。”  
“指控的印记不会随着撤销而消失的。”卢卡斯苦笑着说，“他们不会记住他是一个被冤枉的人，他们只记得他是个曾经被指控的人。那些烙印说不定会伴随他一辈子。”  
是的，永远的杀人魔威尔·格雷姆。汉尼拔露出一个愉悦的笑容，他喜欢自己的印记烙在威尔身上的感觉，只是这样想想就让他觉得内心痛痒。但他很快收回了他的微笑，因为他察觉到了卢卡斯对他的微笑展现出的落寞。  
心理医师汉尼拔为了弥补他不适宜的微笑而展开了技巧高超的谈话，很快就将他的新朋友从落寞中解救出来。而且他发现，他的新朋友有着超乎想象的知识储备，这让他们的谈话远没有汉尼拔想象中那样枯燥。身为幼师的卢卡斯不止用温柔抚慰小朋友，也同样抚慰了躁动不安的食人魔。他们捧着咖啡从天亮聊到天黑，汉尼拔意识到，他好久都没有与人有过这种程度的交流了。  
尽管对他的新朋友，他还有更进一步深入的想法。但这一夜，他还是先将他放走。不能操之过急，汉尼拔汉尼拔想着。在卢卡斯向他挥手告别时，他感觉到一阵燥热从下腹涌出。他不知道是因为他与自己相似的脸，还是与will相似的气息，亦或是…汉尼拔把自己沉入浴缸，回想着卢卡斯温柔的金色发丝，那双含着委屈泪水的眼睛和轻柔的叹息。性侵幼童。他觉得非常好笑。那家伙闻起来连一棵草都不忍心踩死。与那个孩子相比，他才更像个受害者吧。

次日下午，汉尼拔将车停在了幼儿园的门口。  
他看到了那个孩子。那是个沉默的孩子，汉尼拔一时无法从她的沉默中获得任何他预想中的信息，比如狡黠，比如邪恶。汉尼拔靠在车上看着这个小女孩，想象着她的小辫子盛放在他专门用来盛放烤乳猪的盘子里。小女孩没有名片，这里的人都没有名片，这多多少少影响了汉尼拔胃口，仪式感的缺失让他懊恼不已。他最喜欢在狩猎前拨动名片夹了。  
“克拉拉？”汉尼拔听到了后方传来一声呼唤。汉尼拔用不引人瞩目的速度缩进车里，摇上黑色的挡风玻璃。  
那是一对夫妻。他们是克拉拉的父母。他们杀了卢卡斯 的狗。  
“他说，他说他看着我的眼睛就能看出我是不是在撒谎。”卢卡斯昨天的话在耳边回响，“但是他错了…错得这样离谱，他甚至杀了芬尼…”  
汉尼拔感觉到他的心像是被杰克大力攥紧。那个男人悲伤地哀悼自己爱宠的眼神让他心碎。他驱车不紧不慢地跟在一家三口后面。他透过衣服观察他们的身体，认真择选器官，交响曲在他脑子里奏鸣，他已经想到他们躺在他冰箱的画面了。  
他想将他们献给卢卡斯。鲜嫩的炙烤小女孩，茄汁烘焙的男人前肘，和搭配坚果的女人肥肝。汉尼拔在自己的想象中心满意足。他在地图上标记了他们的住址。

卢卡斯今天也如约来到汉尼拔的家。  
卢卡斯比约定的时间早了十分钟。他在按开门铃时脸上明显的羞涩告诉了汉尼拔他对他们的约会有多么期待。他稍稍打理了一下自己的头发，衬衫也更换了一件。他还带来了一瓶成色很棒的红酒。  
汉尼拔根据红酒调换了菜单。在巴尔的摩，他自己掌握晚宴的节奏，爱莲娜、杰克、威尔，任谁都只会脸不红心不跳地坐在他家的餐厅里等待上菜，谁也没有如此礼貌地带着红酒上门。他喜欢这种温情的礼仪——虽然给他带来了一点麻烦。  
他将削果皮的任务交给卢卡斯。只有两个人的晚宴让他觉得放松惬意。卢卡斯低头削果皮的样子，和这个北欧木屋的气息很搭。汉尼拔将牛颈肉放入锅中滋啦滋啦地煎。  
“好闻的味道。”卢卡斯笑道，“没想到你这么会做菜。收到你邀约的时候，我还有一点担心，怕我们两个只能啃烤糊的面包呢。”  
“很少有人质疑我的厨艺。”汉尼拔边向锅中倒入红酒边回应道，“退一步讲，你原本是想要用这么好的红酒配糊面包的吗？”  
两个人一起笑起来，空气里洋溢着欢乐的氛围。菜品依次摆上桌，就连汉尼拔自己也为这一天的超水平发挥感到不可思议。两个男人喝着红酒，不知不觉红酒见底，汉尼拔简单收拾完餐具，又端出了加了伏特加的热可可。两个男人围着毛毯坐在火炉前，卢卡斯率先醉了，他依偎在汉尼拔胸口。  
“我的情人说…我这样的人…连性事都那么生疏…怎么可能…”卢卡斯呢喃着，汉尼拔轻抚他的头发，“可是…最后连她…她也不相信我了…”  
一滴泪从卢卡斯的眼角滑落，打在汉尼拔的胸口，汉尼拔吻住他的发顶，将他更深地向怀里搂了搂。卢卡斯感受着汉尼拔胸口的温度，酒精在脑子里升腾，他抬起头，望向汉尼拔的眼睛。  
那双纤细的，柔软的，满含不幸的双眼。汉尼拔感觉自己的脑子轰隆作响。高浓度的伏特加阻碍了他的思考。他低头就吻了下去。  
汉尼拔喜欢自己的薄唇，它弱化了自己的攻击性，让自己显得更加容易亲近。但同样的唇在卢卡斯的身上，就只是更加凸显了他的纤弱。汉尼拔用力吸吮卢卡斯的唇，他感觉到卢卡斯粗暴的呼吸打在自己脸上，他撬开他的齿，用舌头狠狠操弄他的口。他的舌一颗颗数过他的牙齿，舔舐过他的内壁，最终与他麻酥的舌头相遇，挑逗。恰到好处的青涩。汉尼拔这样想着，从他的唇齿间退兵，用充满怜爱的眼神注视着气喘吁吁的卢卡斯。那男人眼神躲闪，不敢看他，面色潮红。  
汉尼拔用手指摩擦着卢卡斯的薄唇，顺着他身体的曲线刮过脖子、胸膛、小腹，最终停在了他凸起的下肢上方  
“好吗？”汉尼拔用唇描摹着卢卡斯的耳廓，一圈一圈，一圈一圈，卢卡斯被撩拨得不能自持，“呃…嗯…”  
汉尼拔的手指隔着灯芯绒裤子，一轮一轮地撩拨，他感觉到小卢卡斯明显地充血，肿胀，坚硬。但他并不着急进一步探索，任由隔靴搔痒的悸动折磨着卢卡斯。他等待着，等待着忍无可忍的卢卡斯张口求他。  
“你希望我也亲亲他吗？”汉尼拔温柔地在卢卡斯耳边吹着气，“嗯…快…”卢卡斯被酒精和汉尼拔撩拨得神志不清。汉尼拔扯开卢卡斯身上的毯子，两手撑在椅子的扶手上，把脸贴向他的脸。他看着性欲迷乱的自己的脸，舔了舔他的鼻子，将眼镜叼了下来。  
他撕开卢卡斯的裤子，吻上他小蘑菇的顶端。他吸吮着，一圈一圈研磨着，用牙齿轻轻割着。他抬头望向卢卡斯，那个可怜的男人正无助地仰头，像是在求助上帝似的。小卢卡斯在他的嘴里进一步膨胀。嘿，上帝正望着呢，他可怜的子民，正满脸潮红地被恶魔啃食着下体呢。  
“呃…这太过了…汉尼拔！”他无助地呼喊他的名字，抓着他的头发，身子可怜地向前顶。  
汉尼拔不急于将他送上顶峰。这个男人经受了太久的折磨，而他想让他的折磨更加持久。他用舌头抵住男人的高潮，用缓慢的技巧把男人留在半山腰。可怜的卢卡斯扭曲着身体，他想躲避汉尼拔的舌头，过分的快感侵蚀着他的身心，他心中瘙痒难耐，被柔软吸力裹挟的下体硬得疼痛。他低头看向汉尼拔，就好像在看着自己正在为自己口交。汉尼拔滴落的涎水，唇齿与肉棒摩擦出的泽泽水声，和时不时向上挑逗的眼神，都让他感觉到无法言说的羞耻。我在和自己求欢。这样的想法卢卡斯一阵战栗。我正吸吮着我自己。这太过了。  
汉尼拔停下来。他把头靠在卢卡斯的小腹上，抬头望向卢卡斯，眼神里闪着娇俏的光，好像刚才在两腿间如娼妓般劳作的人不是他一样。  
“卢卡斯想要进入我吗？”  
“噢！汉尼拔！”卢卡斯简直要为他的台词沸腾了。白色精液不受控制地喷出，落入壁炉的火中。“汉尼拔！”他哭着叫他的名字。然后他被男人温柔地揽入怀中。他颤抖着，不受控制。汉尼拔温柔地安抚着这只因为过分快感而受惊的小白兔。  
“我今晚可以睡在这吗？”卢卡斯问。  
“当然可以。”

第二天早上，汉尼拔趁着卢卡斯还沉睡的时间去了超市。他第一天有特意留意卢卡斯购物袋里的内容物，了解了他习惯购买的品类。他不想看到他的新朋友为了一点吃食再在超市起那种不体面的争端，所以他决定亲自来帮他的新朋友进行采购。  
肉铺老板向他投入友善的目光。为了让小镇居民更好的区分他们两个，汉尼拔每次出门都会仔细用发蜡把头发梳向后面。他并非时时都穿着他的西服三件套，对于这个小镇来说那有点过分体面。汉尼拔一直都知道怎样才恰到好处。  
他仔细地端详肉铺老板。这人有些过分肥硕，粗鲁，不洁净。汉尼拔歪着头，不知道要取走他哪个部位。肉铺老板很重要，因为他促成了汉尼拔与卢卡斯的第一次相遇，汉尼拔感激不尽，他想将他做成一道前菜，来纪念这个美好的开端。  
卢卡斯。想到卢卡斯，汉尼拔感觉到自己的下肢微微膨胀。他现在应该正躺在他那张king size的大床上，眼睛被柔软发丝遮盖着，平缓地呼吸着吧。想到这一幕，汉尼拔感觉到心头暖暖。他将购物袋扔进车里，驱车回家。打开家门的那一刻，他与卢卡斯刚好四目相对。  
“想不告而别吗？”汉尼拔平静地问道。平静中带着难以察觉的愠怒。  
“我没有…我起来…看到你不在…我就想…嗯…是不是…”卢卡斯手足无措地解释。  
汉尼拔知道自己该做什么。他一把抱住无措的男人，用一个温润漫长的早安吻截断他的话语。卢卡斯在他胸口逐渐绵软，最终瘫在他怀里。  
“吃完早餐再走吧。”

“我不知道这意味着什么…”卢卡斯踟蹰着，“我从未和男人发生过…如果昨晚那些作数的话…我想我不算是个同性恋者…”  
“我也不是。”汉尼拔依旧优雅地切着香肠，漫不经心地回答。  
“更荒谬了。”卢卡斯的脸更红了。那这算什么？一夜情？来者不拒？Lucas 感觉到被羞辱了。  
“我是泛性恋者。”卢卡斯继续说道，“我喜欢一切美丽的事物，男人也好，女人也好，动物，植物…”汉尼拔顿了一下，用震人心魄的红眼睛直直地望向卢卡斯，“还有你。”  
Lucas想把脸埋进盘子里，清晨，没有酒精的加持，露骨的情话就这么直直地穿过空气。“你…你很擅长讲这种话…”  
“我擅于表达心中所想。”汉尼拔依旧是不紧不慢地态度，“卢卡斯，我们的相貌如此相似，性情却截然相反。我们如此契合，好像我们本来就是一体，那就让我们结合成一体。”  
恶魔的耳语。卢卡斯的耳朵红得要滴血。汉尼拔继续说道，“如果你的处境并不好，你可以尝试着依靠我。在我身边，没人能伤害你。”  
卢卡斯抬头看着这个男人，他知道他指的是什么。他注视着他，注视着他，直到从他的眼睛里看到了真诚的信赖。所有的委屈突然有了发泄的出口，卢卡斯低着头，无声地哭了起来。汉尼拔走到他身边，轻轻地拍打着他的后背。好痛苦，好痛苦。卢卡斯紧紧地攥着汉尼拔的裤子。他感觉巨大的石头堵在他的喉咙上，它太大了，太大了，任凭他怎么嘶喊都不能把它全数发泄出来。心理医生抱着他，臂膀微微用力，让那个怀抱无比坚固可靠。他看着怀里因为哭泣而虚脱的男人，感觉到心脏剧烈疼痛。他哭累了，他把他抱到沙发上，端来一杯蜂蜜茶润泽他哭哑的嗓子。  
“你有过孩子吗？”卢卡斯抬起水汪汪的眼睛问。  
“没，我暂时还没感觉到对后代迫切的需求。”  
“你真的很会照顾别人，”Lucas说，“你会是一个很好的父亲。”  
汉尼拔想起了阿比盖尔。是的，他曾是个很好的父亲。  
“我是个不称职的父亲，出了事却要儿子和我一起承担后果，”卢卡斯的眼眶又湿润了，“他一直相信我，他真的是个好孩子，他一直相信我…”  
“好孩子。”汉尼拔附和道。“他和你住在一起吗？”  
“不…他和他妈妈一起住。如果不是这件事，我本来很有希望……”  
汉尼拔静静地听他诉说着他的故事。他的天使因哭泣分泌了多巴胺，因而变得稳定和健谈。他温柔地看着他的眼睛，感觉到了他本应有的活力。汉尼拔此时有些庆幸，他永远都不会遭遇这种不公的指控，因为他远比那些想象力所能达到的地方要邪恶得多得多得多。  
“我想开一件诊所。”汉尼拔说。

没有谁会讨厌汉尼拔。  
他优雅，绅士，脑子像个百宝箱，永远能蹦出说不完的话题。更重要的是，他医术精湛，费用低廉。小镇上来汉尼拔处问诊的居民络绎不绝。  
“我真没想到你是个这样好的医生。”卢卡斯赞叹道。自从汉尼拔家的大门向外人敞开后，他每天只从后门溜进来。汉尼拔并未这样要求过，这样做只是因为卢卡斯天生善为他人考虑的品质。在外人的眼中，汉尼拔虽然和卢卡斯长相相似，却是完全没有交集的两个人，久而久之，也就没人会把他们两个相提并论。对于汉尼拔来说，这是个非常安全的状态，他衷心感谢他这位体贴的情人。  
一天早上，着急看诊的病人在寻找汉尼拔时无意间穿过了前厅，碰见了起床喝水的卢卡斯。  
“莱克特医生？”比起慌乱的卢卡斯，来人并不镇定多少，因为卢卡斯此时正身穿汉尼拔的蓝色睡衣，领子开到小腹，喝过水的唇润泽地红润着，看起来非常不体面——可以说勾人心魄。卢卡斯看着惊慌失措的来人，灵光乍现 ，他学着汉尼拔的样子清了清嗓子，“噢？Brown女士，您有什么事吗？”  
“是我家儿子……他今早突然高烧……”来人有些语无伦次。  
“那请您容许我先回寝室换个衣服，我随后就来。请您先在前厅等我，好吗？”  
卢卡斯端着水杯稳稳地消失在女人的视野里，随即蹑手蹑脚地钻进被窝里，抱紧汉尼拔的腰。  
“怎么了，我的甜心？”被凉意惊醒的汉尼拔吻了吻他的发旋。  
“刚才有人闯进来，把我认成了你。”卢卡斯吃吃地笑起来，“我对她说，咳咳！请容许我先回寝室换个衣服。 ”他压低声音，做出做作的派头。汉尼拔被他可爱的样子刺激得将他掀倒，将他吃干抹净。  
“快点啦，人还在外面等着呢。那夫人准想着，换个衣服这么慢。”卢卡斯半笑半推地把汉尼拔撵下床，用温柔的目光看着汉尼拔忙不迭地换上衣服，露出一个调皮的鬼脸。  
“慢走不送，卢卡斯先生。”卢卡斯压低声音笑着说。  
“等我回来，汉尼拔先生。”汉尼拔故作姿态地挥挥手。  
布朗夫人看着走出来的汉尼拔，不知道为什么，总觉得和刚才见到的的那个汉尼拔有一些微妙的差异。布朗夫人将其归因到汉尼拔的衣服上。衣服真是了不得的东西。布朗夫人想。  
经历了有趣探险的卢卡斯在汉尼拔的大床上再次甜甜睡去，直到汉尼拔再次回来，将他从睡梦中吻醒。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔开始实施他的计划…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警！！！！  
> 本章有详细性行为描述，指交、舔肛、捆绑、惩戒。  
> 不喜勿入！！！！

镇上生病的人越来越多。  
汉尼拔越发活跃地穿梭在各户人家，为他们消毒房屋，分发药品。大家都说，还好汉尼拔来到了镇上。  
与汉尼拔白日的忙碌正相反，他每天闭诊后都格外清闲。他弹古钢琴，他看书，他制作精美的菜肴，招待他心爱的情人。卢卡斯没有过问。他感觉到汉尼拔随着疫情来临而越发汹涌的活力，他把他归结为医生的职业兴趣，但和汉尼拔又和那些急于求解的医生不太一样。汉尼拔每日细致地与他做爱，开发他的身体比开发药品勤勉得多。  
“你不担心疫情吗？”卢卡斯问他。彼时他坐在汉尼拔的大腿上，两腿大分。汉尼拔进入他的身体，与他有规律地一起蠕动。  
“尽在掌控。”汉尼拔握住他的肉棒狠狠地撸动，将他全然浸泡在前后夹击的滚烫爱欲里。  
“不行…这太过分了…前面也…”卢卡斯挣扎着从迷幻的海洋里逃生。他的后穴被不由分说地侵犯，前面被生着薄茧的手指不断摩擦。优秀的医生从不会轻薄他身上每一个敏感的位置，他如手术刀一样严谨地解剖着他，把他一次又一次送上高潮。  
卢卡斯精疲力尽地沉沉睡去，汉尼拔注视他的脸好一会儿，确认他不会再醒，悄悄下了床，推开了书房的门。他翻转书柜，将书柜内侧的书推向外侧，他从中抽出一张地图，展开。  
那是一张小镇的地图，细细表明了每家每户的住址和人口情况。这次的“瘟疫”是第一步，他要先清除掉那些对卢卡斯并不重要，只以乌合之众的姿态出现在这场事件里的人。安稳地死于病床上，可能是这一连串的谋杀计划中最仁慈的死法了。  
那并不是病毒。汉尼拔为自己的智慧洋洋得意。那只是化学性药物，不具有传染性，不会误伤到他可爱的情人和那些他想留到后面处理的重要人物。他们来他这里看病，把有毒的药物拿回去。不来的人，他也会接着为房屋消杀之便，将预防瘟疫的药物送到门口。没有人能拒绝这样一位英俊儒雅的医生的好意。  
久违的屠杀快感让汉尼拔心情舒畅。从拟订计划至今，汉尼拔为了不引起怀疑，在几个月内从未进行过狩猎。但他并不焦急。最好的宴会值得等待，况且死亡的序幕已经拉开。

克拉拉感觉很恐惧。  
瘟疫像海啸一样吞噬着整个小镇，而她的家就像阿诺德•伯克林的《死岛》一样，在死亡的海水中孤立。那个划着船到她家的人叫做汉尼拔。克拉拉曾经悄悄透过房间的窗，看父亲和那个人站在门口谈话。黑色的雾笼罩着这个人。克拉拉看见了。随即，那个男人也抬起头，用红色的眼睛望向克拉拉。克拉拉浑身战栗。那个人长着和卢卡斯老师一模一样的脸。克拉拉赶紧躲进窗帘后面，双手紧紧捂住嘴巴。那一瞬间，她好像看见那个男人露出了猎人捕获猎物一样的笑容。  
“抓住你了。”那个笑容说。  
克拉拉被那个笑容吓得辗转反侧，她将她送给卢卡斯的那枚纸折心握在手里，向上帝彻夜祈祷。如果再给她一次机会，她绝不会撒那样的谎。她知道她毁了他的一切，知道一切都来不及了，那个邪恶的他的分身已经逼到她的家门口来了。  
克拉拉幼小的身体无法承受这样的惊恐。她病倒了。她的父母将满口胡话的克拉拉送到了汉尼拔的诊所，为瘟疫忙得不可开交的汉尼拔破格为克拉拉提供了诊治。从高热昏迷中苏醒的克拉拉醒来看到汉尼拔的脸时，差点再次晕过去。  
“你想做什么？”克拉拉惊恐地问道。  
正在调试吊水速度的汉尼拔笑了一下。是敏感呢？还是心虚呢？汉尼拔觉得有趣极了。他低下头戴上友善的面具，用温和的红色眼睛望向克拉拉：“你醒了？”  
克拉拉感觉不到从那双眼睛里面传递出来的温度。她向后退，向后退，可单人病床的距离就那么短，克拉拉最后摸到了床沿，后面一片虚空。她的动作扯到了手背上的针，针刺破了血管，药剂迅速在组织液中扩散，在手背上形成了小小的青紫的包。  
“把手给我。”汉尼拔一边享受着小女孩脸上的恐惧，一边说。  
小女孩拼命地摇着头，将手背向身后，巨大的恐惧让她感觉不到疼痛。  
“把手给我，针管已经刺破血管了。”汉尼拔很有耐心，“你感觉不到痛吗？”  
女孩这才感觉到手背上上针扎的刺痛，她回头一看，手背已经肿得吓人，她回头看看那个恶魔，恶魔正用温柔耐心的目光注视着她。她颤颤巍巍地将手交到恶魔手里。  
恶魔熟练地将针拔除，按住出血口。“痛不痛。”恶魔问，小女孩愣愣地摇摇头，又点点头。恶魔笑了，他温柔地抚摸小女孩的头发，像抚摸牲畜。小女孩从恶魔手心和煦的温度里感觉到了异样。她不敢直视恶魔的眼睛。  
“是痛还是不痛呢。”恶魔捧着小女孩的脸，强迫她看向自己。小女孩拼命躲闪。“说啊，你不是很会讲吗？”  
“你要干什么？你到底要干什么？”小女孩尖叫起来“我要找爸爸！我要爸爸！”  
恶魔将唇贴近小女孩的耳朵，恶魔冰冷的压迫感让女孩的尖叫死死卡在喉咙里：“我要放空你的血，做成甜品；掏空你的内脏，做成冷盘；烧熟你的肉，招待我的情人；将你的颅骨放在我新家的桌子上，让你日夜目睹我和你向往的男人交欢。”恶魔享受地看着女孩，“那一天你就可以真正看到你向往的男人下体喷涌的白色汁水，而不是在你可怜的意淫里。”  
小女孩被吓傻了，她死死地抓住手下的床单。恶魔退到安全距离外，打量着女孩僵硬的身体和空白的眼神。许久，女孩哇地尖叫出声，疯了一样地跑了出去。  
恶魔坐回小女孩的病床上，抬头看向半瓶没有滴完的药剂。复仇的快感，一滴一滴，一股一股，逐渐喷涌而出。

“莱克特医生，”克拉拉的父亲西奥，正带着一丝尴尬的微笑，局促不安在汉尼拔的诊室里坐着。汉尼拔当然知道他为什么而来，但他依旧是抬起一张耐心询问的脸，用温柔探寻的目光望向西奥。  
这样的目光让西奥觉得自己即将问出口的问题更加可笑。他不安地将手端上桌，似乎和汉尼拔之间拉开一条界限：“我可能要问一个很愚蠢的问题，我自己也知道很愚蠢，但这关于我女儿…”  
在汉尼拔温和的鼓励的目光下，西奥继续说道，“您曾经对我的女儿说过什么胁迫性的话语吗？”  
在诊室等待的几位病患窃窃私语起来，他们用怀疑的目光在西奥和汉尼拔之间来回游荡。  
“胁迫性的话语？比如？”汉尼拔依旧是一副迷惑但真诚的模样，这让西奥越发觉得自己荒诞。  
“比如，对她说，吃了她。这种话。”西奥说出口的时候依旧觉得很可笑。汉尼拔的脸上有一瞬间挂上了忍俊不禁的神色，但很快地——一溜烟似的，消失了。西奥没有忽视这一个细微的表情，这让他更加不安地解释了起来，“因为她上次从您这儿回家一直念叨着，好像受了很大惊吓的样子，所以我才…”  
汉尼拔看了一眼大厅里窃窃私语的人们，他看到了自己全然占据了主场优势。汉尼拔低下头，清了清嗓子，用压低了的声音说：“是这样的西奥，我也在犹豫着要不要找你谈一谈。关于克拉拉……”汉尼拔假装扫视了一下后面的人群，用非常勉强的神色进一步压低了声音，“您和您的夫人，有没有注意到她是个很反常的孩子？”  
西奥露出复杂的表情。  
“幻想或者撒谎，都是他们这个年龄段很正常的现象，他们用这种行为来弥补对现实的不满或是博取关注。”汉尼拔用平缓的语调说着，“克拉拉是个早熟的孩子，她的情绪非常敏感，你们的忽视可能对她造成了伤害。使她产生了一些幻想——或者让她觉得说一些引人注意的话可以唤起你们对她的关注。但这些都不是我最担心的，我最担心的是，她出现了自残的行为。”  
西奥很明显也想到了，“您是说，她手背上的淤青……”  
“是的。”汉尼拔语调沉痛。“我注意到她的时候，她已经在用针管自残了。对不起，我发现得太晚了。”  
西奥连忙摇头：“这不是您的错。可…我们没发现过她之前做过这种事儿呀？”  
“她心里有非常懊悔的事儿吧。”汉尼拔沉思着，“她醒来的时候，一直在对我说对不起。我想她可能是把我认成了其他什么人。”  
西奥的神色变得难看起来。  
汉尼拔当然看出了他神色中的不信任，他摆出了专业者的态度：“我曾经在美国蒙大拿州做过几年心理医生，我曾见过很多这样的案例……”  
后面的人群掀起了一阵小小的高潮，很显然他们都惊叹于这位医生的丰富阅历。一位来自异国、有着专业经历的心理医生，明显比小镇上请来的那种身兼数职的半吊子要值得信赖得多。  
“西奥，接下来的话，我想我不太适宜在这说了。”汉尼拔决定就此打住，“如果方便的话，我想休诊之后我们可以喝一杯。”  
西奥看了看后面窃窃私语的病患，默默点了点头。

汉尼拔如愿成为了克拉拉的心理医生。  
女孩一开始发疯般地抗拒，她砸坏了家里所有的碗，掀倒了所有的椅子。被汉尼拔蛊惑的西奥更加确信了汉尼拔的诊断，将女儿强塞进了汉尼拔的诊疗室——令人惊讶的是，女孩出门后出奇地平静。此后，她再也没有说过她的奇怪幻想。  
与此同时，一场持续了三个月的大瘟疫也在汉尼拔医生的努力下扑灭。被死亡和病痛折磨的居民重新打开了门窗，沐浴久违的阳光，赞颂他们可歌可泣的汉尼拔医生。  
失去亲人的居民们来到了医生的门前。他奇特的心理疗法与他高超的医术一样出名。居民们坐在诊疗椅上，在医生的安抚下，获得从未有过的安乐与喜悦——虽然生活并没有变得更好，但他们坚信汉尼拔改变了这一切。  
小镇上唯一没有获得快乐的是汉尼拔自己。当他关掉诊疗室的大门，坐在他温暖的壁炉前，前所未有的孤独包裹了他——他的恋人已经很久没有坐在这儿了。他的后门悄无声息地生了锈——很久没人偷偷从那里溜进来。  
汉尼拔穿上了他的大衣。他要去找他的恋人问个明白。

卢卡斯听见敲门声，那声音温和而克制。那不可能是西蒙或者希尔斯，那帮酒鬼只会咣咣咣凿坏他家的门。但无论是谁，卢卡斯都心怀感激——他的家最近开始有客人了。  
当他兴奋地打开门时，看到的却是一张没有想到的脸。汉尼拔用明显带着不悦的微笑看着他。他愣在原地。  
“让我进去吧，别让我在这里像个可怜的求欢者。”汉尼拔带着讽刺意味地乞怜着。卢卡斯急忙将他让进屋里。  
关上门，激烈的热吻就将卢卡斯裹挟了。那是个相当粗暴的吻，卢卡斯几乎喘不过气来。唇齿被激烈地抢夺着，撕咬着，双唇渗出血来。在卢卡斯就要窒息的时候，汉尼拔放开了他。  
“我的爱，你为什么不来。”汉尼拔将他搂进怀里，“我的后门都生锈了。”  
卢卡斯在他肩膀上喘着粗气。他喘息的时间过长，似乎在借此躲避回答。  
“怎么，生活重新开始了，就想逃避我了是吗。”汉尼拔的手指抚摸着卢卡斯后脑的头发，很温柔，但卢卡斯感觉到浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
他不得不承认，汉尼拔的帮助，让他的生活慢慢正常了起来。西蒙敲开了他家的门，紧接着他收到了酒会的邀约。一开始谁都很别扭，但很快他们就打成一片，酒精将所有的误会融在醉意里。朋友们提起汉尼拔，卢卡斯第一次从他们嘴里听到关于克拉拉的事，他马上明白了他这位伟大的恋人无声地为他做的努力，就在他想离开酒桌去抱紧他的恋人时，西蒙的一句话像一桶冰水从他的头上浇下来。  
“克拉拉，她的幻想简直超过了我的想象。她居然说汉尼拔是你的情人。天杀的，你俩睡在一起，分得清谁是谁吗？”  
卢卡斯在朋友们的起哄里浑身僵硬地跟着笑起来。他很清楚这不是什么小女孩的幻想。这一次克拉拉没有撒谎，汉尼拔说了一切，又将这一切扭曲成了谎言。他用一个谎言戳破了另一个谎言，拯救了他的生活，但他无法直视其中的邪恶。卢卡斯不敢去质问他的恋人，他的恋人所做的一切都是为了他，于是他逃避了。他躲进汉尼拔为他带来的正常生活里，躲避着汉尼拔。  
“对不起。”卢卡斯在恋人的怀里小声啜泣。他的恋人如此温柔，智慧，受人爱戴，万事为他着想。可他居然为一点可笑的错误在心里指责了他这么久。汉尼拔感受着恋人温度的变化，敏感地察觉到了恋人的心事。他的恋人满怀愧疚，并炙热地渴求着他。“什么都不必说。”汉尼拔吻了吻卢卡斯，“我的爱。”

汉尼拔将手指一根涂满润滑油的手指探进情人的蜜穴，那里欢迎他。滚烫的肠壁吸吮着他，褶皱的肠壁像恋人的面庞摩擦着他。他在他的体内摸索着，找到他熟悉的那一点，毫无怜惜地按下去。  
“呃——啊——”恋人发出销魂的声音。他死死抓住椅背，指尖因用力而发白。汉尼拔喜欢在餐厅品尝他的爱人，就像他品尝那些猎物一样。恋人鲜活的回应就像他在日本品尝新鲜打捞的章鱼，将还在蠕动的触角放入嘴里，吸盘吸住舌头，残肢在嘴里挣扎，生命气息被牢牢掌握在自己的手里。这让汉尼拔感觉到了强烈的掌控感。以及，爱欲。  
第二根。他用力击打恋人的臀部，让他的肠壁将手指吸得更紧。恋人白色臀瓣上的红色指痕让他觉得格外兴奋。他忍耐着去亲吻恋人的冲动，用惩戒般的力度狠狠责打着。严酷的前戏越漫长，后面的爱欲就越汹涌。他一次又一次挑战着恋人的极限，将恋人催化成愈加诱人的果实。“啊——”恋人紧咬的薄唇终于控制不住呻吟出声。汉尼拔紧接着放入第三根。“啊！”汉尼拔继续挑拨着他的敏感点，以不至于使其泄洪的力道，一下一下，将他拖入欲望的泥沼。  
汉尼拔将手指全数拔出，卢卡斯的后穴发出“啵”地一声，好像刚刚进行过一场缠绵的湿吻。卢卡斯伏在椅背上，喘着粗气，被蹂躏过的红肿臀肉在餐厅昏黄的光线下发着盈盈的光泽，湿润的小穴泛着水光。汉尼拔俯下身舔了上去。  
“啊！不要！”极度的快感冲向头顶，卢卡斯剧烈地摇晃着身体。“我的爱，你真的好敏感。”汉尼拔加重了频率，在门口逗弄。“我要进去了噢，我的爱。”柔软的舌头刮过肠壁，脆弱的肠壁感觉到了上面的颗粒感，羞耻感简直要把卢卡斯杀死。他正跪在椅子上，上身伏在椅背上，用力撅起屁股，被自己的同性爱人用舌头舔舐肛门。灯光毫无保留地打在他身上，如果上帝此时在看着，一定看得非常真切。他的喘息声，他的求饶声，他后穴的泽泽水声……他回头望向自己的后身，只看到了汉尼拔的修长手指扒开自己臀肉的样子。“我的爱……”汉尼拔因吸吮他的臀肉而口齿不清，“放松一下，我想舔里面。”卢卡斯简直要被羞辱到哭泣，“放松。不然我要惩罚你了。”卢卡斯觉得汉尼拔真是个天生的恶魔，明明让他放松，却说着让他两腿夹紧的话。  
卢卡斯努力调整呼吸，用放松的后穴取悦着汉尼拔。他感受着汉尼拔柔软的舌头探入后穴，逗弄着自己敏感的神经。这是汉尼拔第一次要求自己用如此羞耻的姿势去面对他的侵犯，他感觉到了其中蕴含的惩戒意味。他甚至不让他去拥抱他，这是对他最大的惩罚。“啊！”敏感点被毫不留情地按压，卢卡斯简直要哭出来。这是场漫长的凌迟，他从未进行过这样的等待，他马上要被送上山顶，又落下来，再送上去，再落下来，他的膝盖酸疼，肩膀打颤，屁股肿痛，简直要从椅子上跌落下来。他努力在汉尼拔的进攻中抽出一丝理智，去维持身体的平衡。  
汉尼拔心满意足的收回舌头，将恋人的入喉中。他看着恋人硬得不能更硬的分身，说：  
“提上裤子吧。”  
卢卡斯简直不敢相信他的耳朵。这简直是这晚最大的惩罚。他的身体等待了这么久，已经被充分地扩张，浸润，每一个细胞都在疯狂地渴求着恋人的进入……他居然突然地结束了？  
“我要回家了。”汉尼拔在厨房慢条斯理地洗了洗手，穿上外套，“我马上要离开这里一段时间，我只是来和你告个别。”  
“不，汉尼拔，不。”卢卡斯在一片狼藉中遮掩住身体时，汉尼拔已经关上门离开了。留他在充满荷尔蒙的房间里，在汉尼拔手指和舌头的余温里，体味着失去的悲伤。  
他要离开这里？他要去做什么？他在生他的气吗？他是不是要失去他了？不可以，不可以。卢卡斯逃避了这么久，终于直面了自己。他害怕被他的朋友发现他和汉尼拔的关系，他害怕继恋童癖后又被安上同性恋的名号，害怕失去来之不易的友情和正常的生活。他躲避着汉尼拔，他想断掉这段感情……但他现在真实地感觉到了失去汉尼拔的痛苦，感觉到了他恋人的愤怒和心碎，感觉到了汉尼拔离他远去。不可以……不可以……  
汉尼拔如愿听到了敲门声。

“对不起。”卢卡斯站在门前。他敲的是正门。  
“没关系。”  
“对不起，我害怕。”卢卡斯穿着单薄的衣衫在秋风里瑟瑟发抖。他的恋人着急到连外衣都没顾得上穿，这让汉尼拔有点得意。“你要去哪？我也要去。”  
汉尼拔简直要笑出声来，他被他的恋人可爱到昏厥。那只是为了气他胡诌的。但他现在突然有了想要出行的想法，他想和他的恋人走在阳光下。  
“进来吧，外面凉。”  
恋人在他熟悉的吧台前脱下裤子，露出已经被开拓好的，诱人的红色臀部。汉尼拔将身体紧贴着他，粗糙的布料摩擦着他的后身。恋人呻吟着，感受着他从后面缓缓攀过来的吻。“对不起…”他依旧这样说着，“请惩罚我，对不起。”  
汉尼拔轻轻揉搓着恋人的臀肉，唇齿撕咬着他的耳廓，“告诉我，我为什么要惩罚你？”  
“我懦弱……忘恩负义……”卢卡斯在汉尼拔的温柔中哭出声来，“我害怕再被大家抛弃一次……”  
“噢，卢卡斯。”汉尼拔左手攀上卢卡斯肿胀的分身，毫不留情地挤压，尖锐的痛楚让他弯下了腰。“诚实的卢卡斯。”  
“我知道错了……”卢卡斯不敢去碰他的分身，尽管那里痛得快要炸开，他必须承担汉尼拔的怒火，这是他自己讨要的惩罚。“我知道错了……别把我自己扔在那儿……”  
汉尼拔松了手，用轻柔的力道安抚小卢卡斯。他顺手抄起吧台上的麻绳，在小卢卡斯的头上摩擦，“亲吻它，卢卡斯。”汉尼拔磨蹭着卢卡斯的分身，在卢卡斯的喘息中缓缓撸动麻绳。麻绳的粗糙刺激着卢卡斯脆弱的阴茎。  
卢卡斯觉得自己就像是日本的娼妓。臀瓣被麻绳大分，绳子穿过大腿在小腹上交叉，在背部穿插出美丽的形状，又绕到前胸，蹭过脆弱的乳首……他感觉到强烈的羞耻感，汉尼拔一直以来对他保以温和的态度，总是用对等的方式和他交欢。但这一次，他感觉自己像一个奴仆一样被玩弄着。汉尼拔穿着他的西服三件套，比平时还更要体面几分，相比之下他赤裸着身子，被粗鄙的麻绳缠绕着，口齿模糊，意识涣散。  
这是汉尼拔的惩罚。他本以为他会像小孩子一样被按在大腿上狠狠打一顿屁股，他已经做好了充分的准备。但汉尼拔明显比他想象得更加残酷。比起身体的痛苦，汉尼拔给他带来的更多的是心灵上的折磨。他深爱着他的爱人，想尽力维护一丝体面，但这些都被剥夺了。汉尼拔观赏着自己的作品，与自己酷似的爱人的脸上正被羞耻和爱欲折磨得通红，这让他感觉到了体验和观赏的双重刺激。他用自己的领带系住爱人的眼，剥夺了他的光明。他将爱人背后的绳结拴上锁链，将他吊起。  
“感受我，卢卡斯。”汉尼拔在爱人耳边说。  
失去光明的卢卡斯在空中无力地挣扎着，黑暗和方向感缺失让他惶恐不已。“现在，好好体验你的惩罚。”他听见了风声，皮带直直地抽在他的臀瓣。他像被毒蛇咬了一口，浑身的汗毛都立了起来，身体在空中缓慢旋转。“唔。”他咬住下唇。又一下。卢卡斯想要忍耐，但这真的太过了。他无法控制地呻吟着，他不想用痛苦地呻吟博取爱人的同情，因为他真实地想要这些惩罚，这会让他好过。他在黑暗中失去方向，唯一让他有所感受的是爱人毫不留情的皮带。麻绳勒着他的下体，他的乳头，他一切敏感的部分……汉尼拔知道他什么位置最敏感，他一个都没放过。卢卡斯在疼痛，无助，羞耻，刺激中感觉到了强烈的性欲。他不知道这样的欲望要将他指向何方。  
汉尼拔在爱人破碎的呻吟中感觉到了快感。他当然愤怒——不可能不愤怒，他把朋友还给他，他们却夺走了他。卢卡斯将他当做不见光的同性爱人，这对他来说是莫大的羞辱，更别提他要为了那些粗鄙的村汉的友情而离开他。汉尼拔经历过一次背叛，他不想经历第二次。所幸，他的爱人并没有成功离开他，不然他很难控制不将他开膛破肚。但此时他的爱人只觉得他是个受人尊敬的医生，而不是千夫所指的杀人魔，他唯一被背弃的理由只有他的性别。汉尼拔不敢去想象如果卢卡斯知道他的真实身份，他会做出多么无情的决定。到那时，汉尼拔很难确定他对卢卡斯是否会像对威尔那样仁慈。  
爱人的臀部吃满红肿的伤痕。汉尼拔已经挥了二十下鞭子，卢卡斯的声音逐渐由呻吟变成了哽咽。但他没有求饶。他默默承受着汉尼拔的怒火，用身体的疼痛清洗内心的煎熬。汉尼拔决定停手。他扔开皮带，心疼地抚摸着卢卡斯的伤痕。卢卡斯无声地啜泣着。汉尼拔将他转过来，摘下他眼上的领带，一点一点舔干他的眼泪。  
“疼吗，我的爱。”他将卢卡斯抱入怀中，手掌摩挲着爱人受苦的臀瓣。  
卢卡斯倔强地摇摇头。  
“好孩子，”汉尼拔鼓励似的摸摸他的头，“我原谅你。”  
卢卡斯抬起头向汉尼拔索吻，汉尼拔应许般回应。疼痛和羞辱促发的旺盛性欲让卢卡斯充满进攻性，他用尽全身力气亲吻他的爱人，将汉尼拔吻到几乎窒息。这悠长的一吻后，汉尼拔喘息着，“我的爱，我想在这里要你。”  
“拜托了。”卢卡斯回应着他的渴望，汉尼拔将绳索放低，将卢卡斯臀部的高度与自己的头平齐，然后他抬起爱人的大腿，用舌头湿润起他的小穴。  
那里足够湿润，被做足了充分的扩张。卢卡斯在空中没有支撑点，硬生生地受住来自汉尼拔的所有刺激。他希望他此刻能抓住些什么，好堵住他呼之欲出的尖叫。  
汉尼拔解开裤子。他从未如此急切粗暴。卢卡斯被放得更低——他觉得自己就像一台性爱机器被操弄着，他需要在哪里，他就在哪里。  
他托住卢卡斯的臀部，用力地冲刺。虽然已经做好了充分扩张，汉尼拔久违的巨大根部还是让卢卡斯尖叫出声。他躲避汉尼拔的夜里，不知多少次发疯地思念这个感觉。他想抱住汉尼拔，但双手紧紧被束缚在身后，他越是控制不住地挣扎，麻绳就越是撸动起他红肿的乳头和囊袋。强有力地汉尼拔控制住几乎没有支点的卢卡斯，一次一次顶到他的最深处。一下，两下，炙热疼痛的臀部被他用力地攥紧，身体内部因强烈的进攻而感到疼痛。  
“告诉我，卢卡斯。在见不到我的夜里，你有没有把手指放进你的身体里。”汉尼拔喘息着在卢卡斯耳边低语，他胸有成竹，因为他在今晚第一次见到卢卡斯，就闻到了他身上自渎过的气息，“有没有一边想着我，一边……”  
“有！”卢卡斯呻吟出声，“每晚……每晚……”  
“一会儿做给我看。”汉尼拔操得更加热烈，“就趴在我诊室的治疗椅上，给我看看你怎么玩弄你自己。”  
“天啊，天啊汉尼拔。”卢卡斯不知道汉尼拔的嘴和他的身体哪一个会先杀死他。他完全沉醉在汉尼拔的爱抚和羞辱里，身体该死地敏感。汉尼拔恶意撸动他身上的绳子，让它细细摩擦卢卡斯的每一寸肌肤，卢卡斯已经觉得，快感到达了极点，浑身发痛。他的后穴首先达到了高潮，又在汉尼拔的撸动中射了精。紧接着汉尼拔在他刚刚高潮完正颤抖的后穴中发起最后的冲刺，和他的第二轮高潮一起达到了顶峰。  
汉尼拔填满了他。这感觉很棒。  
他被放了下来。绳索解开的那一瞬间，他瘫软在地上。空中悬吊让他浑身的肌肉紧张而疼痛，他的爱人发疯一样亲吻他。他终于能拥抱他的爱人了。  
许久未见，他们两个全都精力旺盛。他们在餐厅就着威士忌又做了两次，然后转移到了诊室。在酒精和汉尼拔的催促下，他趴在诊疗椅上完成了一次自渎表演。他用这个诚实地表达对汉尼拔长久以来的思念。然后他们又紧紧拥抱在一起，直到深沉的夜幕带来睡意。


	3. 布拉格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章比较清水，  
> 章尾有重要人物出现。

汉尼拔意识到出行的必要性是在他商定与卢卡斯的出行计划之后。他在繁忙的工作和极限的爱欲中感觉到了旺盛的食欲，然后他意识到，他已经很久很久没有外出狩猎了。  
他所处的镇子太小了，一场失踪、一场谋杀都会掀起轩然大波，而他这个外乡人无可避免地会成为第一嫌疑人。他也不打算料理他毒死的那些尸体——虽然很可惜，但他珍视他和恋人的身体健康。  
于是一场出行显得十分必要。他可以在汽车里，旅馆里，树林里，和他的恋人毫无顾忌地做爱。在他的恋人陷入甜美梦乡时，穿上他透明的雨衣。久违的被鲜血包裹的感觉让他战栗不已。  
更何况……汉尼拔露出了卑鄙的微笑。距离上一次大瘟疫也过了很久，居民们正慢慢从灾难的煎熬中复苏。是时候再来点什么了。只不过这一次，他和他的小猫咪不能在场——他只能在床上看见爱人的泪水。  
他将因幻想而站起的分身插入恋人的后穴，捂住他的嘴让他不至于尖叫出声——他们的欲望越来越强烈，以至于他有的时候会在前厅挤满病患时也要偷偷溜进卧室与卢卡斯交欢。这种偷情般的刺激感让他们两个的快感都更加强烈。他们抑制着喘息和呻吟，时刻注意着外面的动静，小心翼翼又十分深刻地，深入彼此的身体。  
汉尼拔和卢卡斯心照不宣地继续保守着他们的秘密。在这样一个小镇，拥有同性爱人这件事可以被无限放大，无论是对于富有威望的汉尼拔医生还是对于刚刚从恶名中被拯救的卢卡斯老师来说都是个麻烦。但他们可以正大光明地做朋友了。在外人看来，两个双胞胎一样的人对彼此带有兄弟般的友情，这再合理不过。

汉尼拔择选着旅行的目的地。许久不曾狩猎，他对这次出行有着近乎仪式感的严苛。他在google地图上选择他的城市——哪里有足够阴暗的小巷，哪里的监控录像足够稀缺，哪里……汉尼拔异常兴奋，因为他找到了他梦想中的舞台。那里充斥着游吟小说般的气氛，幻想性构筑了它难以捉摸的内部空间，并引诱着旅人深深贯入其中。卡夫卡将它作为永恒的意向，梅瑞克仿照它创造出难以理解的、带着自我丧失的城市空间。汉尼拔无法控制自己想象在那里的杀戮，当他每一次贯穿爱人的身体时，他都想象着自己行走在那里的街道上，像探索爱人的幽径那样探索着那里蜿蜒的巷道。他在爱人身体里喷射，就像在那里的街道里喷射。完美的城市意向与性爱意向重叠在一起，让汉尼拔久久沉醉在射精后的快感里。布拉格。该死的，诱人的，令人怀念的布拉格。  
他的爱人无法懂得他的快乐，但他也很快乐。卢卡斯很少离开小镇，更别说奔赴遥远的国度。他哼着从城市宣传片里学来的波西米亚民谣，快乐地穿梭在各个房间，往行李箱里收收捡捡。  
他有大把的时间整理衣物。汉尼拔每天都在病人间忙活着，他拉长了自己的工作时间，尽可能在旅行之前照顾好他所有的病人，尤其是那些光顾心理诊室的病人。卢卡斯不知道心理疾病有什么好着急诊治的，他只觉得汉尼拔是个负责任的好医生。他心疼他的爱人，因而就算他爱人坚持自己收拾行李，他还是偷偷帮他整理了一部分。  
一件透明连体雨衣被汉尼拔郑重地放在行李箱的夹层里。  
或许是因为布拉格阴晴不定的天气吧。卢卡斯在心里暗自想着，将它收回箱里。卢卡斯知道汉尼拔有一些细微的异样，但他向来不去过问，他温柔的本性敏锐地察觉到那些令汉尼拔不悅的部分，他尽量避免去触碰。卢卡斯躲藏在自己的装聋作哑所制造出的庇护所，享受着他和汉尼拔单纯的幸福生活。

飞机降落在布拉格的那天是个不太讨喜的雨天。汉尼拔带着他美丽的伴侣乘了一辆出租车到达住处。他们没有选择酒店，而选择了一间带地下室的二层公寓。汉尼拔需要厨房。  
卢卡斯新鲜地张望着异国的街道，回头用兴奋的目光看向他的爱人。他的爱人用温柔的目光回敬他——虽然频率出现一些差错，但两个人还是交换了彼此的快乐。  
他们在下着雨的夜晚完成了他们在布拉格的第一次交欢。汉尼拔将爱人按在窗前，用这种缺乏私密性的方法将这与他们在闭塞小镇的地下性爱区别开来。雨声，爱人的呼吸声，远方不知何处传来的飘渺的萨克斯旋律，卢卡斯扭过脖子向爱人索吻。这是一次温和的性爱，汉尼拔尽量放缓冲撞，让卢卡斯有闲暇去体味背景里的情调。卢卡斯对布拉格的初体验，就是隔着床看到的雾蒙蒙的街景，和深深被填满的后穴。  
汉尼拔倒了一杯牛奶给他筋疲力尽的爱人，卢卡斯在喝完后沉沉睡去。汉尼拔尝试着推了他两下，爱人的呼吸声依旧均匀。于是他拿出了他的雨衣。  
汉尼拔在狭窄的巷子里伏击了一个过往的行人。小镇生活让他不再拘泥于那些该死的名片。这个人三十岁上下，看起来品味良好。汉尼拔不想委屈自己在异国的第一餐就要吃些腌臜货，因而那些向他投入暧昧目光的妓女们幸存了下来。他在车里完成了解剖，并将其余的部分抛弃在了一个鱼龙混杂的巷子里。汉尼拔的缝合相当完美，以至于尸体被抛下车的时候，任谁都以为那只是个喝得烂醉的酒鬼。  
卢卡斯迎来了他在布拉格的一个早餐，汉尼拔为他贴心地制作了牛肝烘蛋。风味绝佳，卢卡斯能感受到菜品里传达出的爱人的愉悦。  
接下来的一周里，汉尼拔匀速地杀掉了四头猎物。他白天陪伴着恋人穿梭在布拉格的街道，晚上进行着残忍的狩猎。他压抑着自己的艺术天性，尽量不制造出引起怀疑的美丽作品。把恐惧控制在布拉格内。汉尼拔可惜地扔掉尸体。他们原本可以更美丽。但，把恐惧控制在布拉格内。

卢卡斯悃悃地畏缩在沙发上，他的爱人过去吻住他的额头。不烫。“怎么了我的爱。”汉尼拔捧起爱人的脸。  
卢卡斯将脸埋进汉尼拔胸口。“昨天已经发现第四具尸体了。”  
卢卡斯因将脸埋进恋人的胸膛而没有看到他一闪而过的得意笑容。他只感觉到恋人的胸膛无比坚定可靠，他没有在那个跳动着的心脏中感觉到任何惊慌，这让他觉得非常安心。这里是整个布拉格最安全的地方。卢卡斯想着。恶魔的屋檐，这里的确是整个布拉格最安全的地方。

他就是在这样的情况下见到那个叫威尔格雷厄姆的男人的。


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔开始实施他的计划…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警！！！！  
> 本章有详细性行为描述，指交、舔肛、捆绑、惩戒。  
> 不喜勿入！！！！

镇上生病的人越来越多。  
汉尼拔越发活跃地穿梭在各户人家，为他们消毒房屋，分发药品。大家都说，还好汉尼拔来到了镇上。  
与汉尼拔白日的忙碌正相反，他每天闭诊后都格外清闲。他弹古钢琴，他看书，他制作精美的菜肴，招待他心爱的情人。卢卡斯没有过问。他感觉到汉尼拔随着疫情来临而越发汹涌的活力，他把他归结为医生的职业兴趣，但和汉尼拔又和那些急于求解的医生不太一样。汉尼拔每日细致地与他做爱，开发他的身体比开发药品勤勉得多。  
“你不担心疫情吗？”卢卡斯问他。彼时他坐在汉尼拔的大腿上，两腿大分。汉尼拔进入他的身体，与他有规律地一起蠕动。  
“尽在掌控。”汉尼拔握住他的肉棒狠狠地撸动，将他全然浸泡在前后夹击的滚烫爱欲里。  
“不行…这太过分了…前面也…”卢卡斯挣扎着从迷幻的海洋里逃生。他的后穴被不由分说地侵犯，前面被生着薄茧的手指不断摩擦。优秀的医生从不会轻薄他身上每一个敏感的位置，他如手术刀一样严谨地解剖着他，把他一次又一次送上高潮。  
卢卡斯精疲力尽地沉沉睡去，汉尼拔注视他的脸好一会儿，确认他不会再醒，悄悄下了床，推开了书房的门。他翻转书柜，将书柜内侧的书推向外侧，他从中抽出一张地图，展开。  
那是一张小镇的地图，细细表明了每家每户的住址和人口情况。这次的“瘟疫”是第一步，他要先清除掉那些对卢卡斯并不重要，只以乌合之众的姿态出现在这场事件里的人。安稳地死于病床上，可能是这一连串的谋杀计划中最仁慈的死法了。  
那并不是病毒。汉尼拔为自己的智慧洋洋得意。那只是化学性药物，不具有传染性，不会误伤到他可爱的情人和那些他想留到后面处理的重要人物。他们来他这里看病，把有毒的药物拿回去。不来的人，他也会接着为房屋消杀之便，将预防瘟疫的药物送到门口。没有人能拒绝这样一位英俊儒雅的医生的好意。  
久违的屠杀快感让汉尼拔心情舒畅。从拟订计划至今，汉尼拔为了不引起怀疑，在几个月内从未进行过狩猎。但他并不焦急。最好的宴会值得等待，况且死亡的序幕已经拉开。

克拉拉感觉很恐惧。  
瘟疫像海啸一样吞噬着整个小镇，而她的家就像阿诺德•伯克林的《死岛》一样，在死亡的海水中孤立。那个划着船到她家的人叫做汉尼拔。克拉拉曾经悄悄透过房间的窗，看父亲和那个人站在门口谈话。黑色的雾笼罩着这个人。克拉拉看见了。随即，那个男人也抬起头，用红色的眼睛望向克拉拉。克拉拉浑身战栗。那个人长着和卢卡斯老师一模一样的脸。克拉拉赶紧躲进窗帘后面，双手紧紧捂住嘴巴。那一瞬间，她好像看见那个男人露出了猎人捕获猎物一样的笑容。  
“抓住你了。”那个笑容说。  
克拉拉被那个笑容吓得辗转反侧，她将她送给卢卡斯的那枚纸折心握在手里，向上帝彻夜祈祷。如果再给她一次机会，她绝不会撒那样的谎。她知道她毁了他的一切，知道一切都来不及了，那个邪恶的他的分身已经逼到她的家门口来了。  
克拉拉幼小的身体无法承受这样的惊恐。她病倒了。她的父母将满口胡话的克拉拉送到了汉尼拔的诊所，为瘟疫忙得不可开交的汉尼拔破格为克拉拉提供了诊治。从高热昏迷中苏醒的克拉拉醒来看到汉尼拔的脸时，差点再次晕过去。  
“你想做什么？”克拉拉惊恐地问道。  
正在调试吊水速度的汉尼拔笑了一下。是敏感呢？还是心虚呢？汉尼拔觉得有趣极了。他低下头戴上友善的面具，用温和的红色眼睛望向克拉拉：“你醒了？”  
克拉拉感觉不到从那双眼睛里面传递出来的温度。她向后退，向后退，可单人病床的距离就那么短，克拉拉最后摸到了床沿，后面一片虚空。她的动作扯到了手背上的针，针刺破了血管，药剂迅速在组织液中扩散，在手背上形成了小小的青紫的包。  
“把手给我。”汉尼拔一边享受着小女孩脸上的恐惧，一边说。  
小女孩拼命地摇着头，将手背向身后，巨大的恐惧让她感觉不到疼痛。  
“把手给我，针管已经刺破血管了。”汉尼拔很有耐心，“你感觉不到痛吗？”  
女孩这才感觉到手背上上针扎的刺痛，她回头一看，手背已经肿得吓人，她回头看看那个恶魔，恶魔正用温柔耐心的目光注视着她。她颤颤巍巍地将手交到恶魔手里。  
恶魔熟练地将针拔除，按住出血口。“痛不痛。”恶魔问，小女孩愣愣地摇摇头，又点点头。恶魔笑了，他温柔地抚摸小女孩的头发，像抚摸牲畜。小女孩从恶魔手心和煦的温度里感觉到了异样。她不敢直视恶魔的眼睛。  
“是痛还是不痛呢。”恶魔捧着小女孩的脸，强迫她看向自己。小女孩拼命躲闪。“说啊，你不是很会讲吗？”  
“你要干什么？你到底要干什么？”小女孩尖叫起来“我要找爸爸！我要爸爸！”  
恶魔将唇贴近小女孩的耳朵，恶魔冰冷的压迫感让女孩的尖叫死死卡在喉咙里：“我要放空你的血，做成甜品；掏空你的内脏，做成冷盘；烧熟你的肉，招待我的情人；将你的颅骨放在我新家的桌子上，让你日夜目睹我和你向往的男人交欢。”恶魔享受地看着女孩，“那一天你就可以真正看到你向往的男人下体喷涌的白色汁水，而不是在你可怜的意淫里。”  
小女孩被吓傻了，她死死地抓住手下的床单。恶魔退到安全距离外，打量着女孩僵硬的身体和空白的眼神。许久，女孩哇地尖叫出声，疯了一样地跑了出去。  
恶魔坐回小女孩的病床上，抬头看向半瓶没有滴完的药剂。复仇的快感，一滴一滴，一股一股，逐渐喷涌而出。

“莱克特医生，”克拉拉的父亲西奥，正带着一丝尴尬的微笑，局促不安在汉尼拔的诊室里坐着。汉尼拔当然知道他为什么而来，但他依旧是抬起一张耐心询问的脸，用温柔探寻的目光望向西奥。  
这样的目光让西奥觉得自己即将问出口的问题更加可笑。他不安地将手端上桌，似乎和汉尼拔之间拉开一条界限：“我可能要问一个很愚蠢的问题，我自己也知道很愚蠢，但这关于我女儿…”  
在汉尼拔温和的鼓励的目光下，西奥继续说道，“您曾经对我的女儿说过什么胁迫性的话语吗？”  
在诊室等待的几位病患窃窃私语起来，他们用怀疑的目光在西奥和汉尼拔之间来回游荡。  
“胁迫性的话语？比如？”汉尼拔依旧是一副迷惑但真诚的模样，这让西奥越发觉得自己荒诞。  
“比如，对她说，吃了她。这种话。”西奥说出口的时候依旧觉得很可笑。汉尼拔的脸上有一瞬间挂上了忍俊不禁的神色，但很快地——一溜烟似的，消失了。西奥没有忽视这一个细微的表情，这让他更加不安地解释了起来，“因为她上次从您这儿回家一直念叨着，好像受了很大惊吓的样子，所以我才…”  
汉尼拔看了一眼大厅里窃窃私语的人们，他看到了自己全然占据了主场优势。汉尼拔低下头，清了清嗓子，用压低了的声音说：“是这样的西奥，我也在犹豫着要不要找你谈一谈。关于克拉拉……”汉尼拔假装扫视了一下后面的人群，用非常勉强的神色进一步压低了声音，“您和您的夫人，有没有注意到她是个很反常的孩子？”  
西奥露出复杂的表情。  
“幻想或者撒谎，都是他们这个年龄段很正常的现象，他们用这种行为来弥补对现实的不满或是博取关注。”汉尼拔用平缓的语调说着，“克拉拉是个早熟的孩子，她的情绪非常敏感，你们的忽视可能对她造成了伤害。使她产生了一些幻想——或者让她觉得说一些引人注意的话可以唤起你们对她的关注。但这些都不是我最担心的，我最担心的是，她出现了自残的行为。”  
西奥很明显也想到了，“您是说，她手背上的淤青……”  
“是的。”汉尼拔语调沉痛。“我注意到她的时候，她已经在用针管自残了。对不起，我发现得太晚了。”  
西奥连忙摇头：“这不是您的错。可…我们没发现过她之前做过这种事儿呀？”  
“她心里有非常懊悔的事儿吧。”汉尼拔沉思着，“她醒来的时候，一直在对我说对不起。我想她可能是把我认成了其他什么人。”  
西奥的神色变得难看起来。  
汉尼拔当然看出了他神色中的不信任，他摆出了专业者的态度：“我曾经在美国蒙大拿州做过几年心理医生，我曾见过很多这样的案例……”  
后面的人群掀起了一阵小小的高潮，很显然他们都惊叹于这位医生的丰富阅历。一位来自异国、有着专业经历的心理医生，明显比小镇上请来的那种身兼数职的半吊子要值得信赖得多。  
“西奥，接下来的话，我想我不太适宜在这说了。”汉尼拔决定就此打住，“如果方便的话，我想休诊之后我们可以喝一杯。”  
西奥看了看后面窃窃私语的病患，默默点了点头。

汉尼拔如愿成为了克拉拉的心理医生。  
女孩一开始发疯般地抗拒，她砸坏了家里所有的碗，掀倒了所有的椅子。被汉尼拔蛊惑的西奥更加确信了汉尼拔的诊断，将女儿强塞进了汉尼拔的诊疗室——令人惊讶的是，女孩出门后出奇地平静。此后，她再也没有说过她的奇怪幻想。  
与此同时，一场持续了三个月的大瘟疫也在汉尼拔医生的努力下扑灭。被死亡和病痛折磨的居民重新打开了门窗，沐浴久违的阳光，赞颂他们可歌可泣的汉尼拔医生。  
失去亲人的居民们来到了医生的门前。他奇特的心理疗法与他高超的医术一样出名。居民们坐在诊疗椅上，在医生的安抚下，获得从未有过的安乐与喜悦——虽然生活并没有变得更好，但他们坚信汉尼拔改变了这一切。  
小镇上唯一没有获得快乐的是汉尼拔自己。当他关掉诊疗室的大门，坐在他温暖的壁炉前，前所未有的孤独包裹了他——他的恋人已经很久没有坐在这儿了。他的后门悄无声息地生了锈——很久没人偷偷从那里溜进来。  
汉尼拔穿上了他的大衣。他要去找他的恋人问个明白。

卢卡斯听见敲门声，那声音温和而克制。那不可能是西蒙或者希尔斯，那帮酒鬼只会咣咣咣凿坏他家的门。但无论是谁，卢卡斯都心怀感激——他的家最近开始有客人了。  
当他兴奋地打开门时，看到的却是一张没有想到的脸。汉尼拔用明显带着不悦的微笑看着他。他愣在原地。  
“让我进去吧，别让我在这里像个可怜的求欢者。”汉尼拔带着讽刺意味地乞怜着。卢卡斯急忙将他让进屋里。  
关上门，激烈的热吻就将卢卡斯裹挟了。那是个相当粗暴的吻，卢卡斯几乎喘不过气来。唇齿被激烈地抢夺着，撕咬着，双唇渗出血来。在卢卡斯就要窒息的时候，汉尼拔放开了他。  
“我的爱，你为什么不来。”汉尼拔将他搂进怀里，“我的后门都生锈了。”  
卢卡斯在他肩膀上喘着粗气。他喘息的时间过长，似乎在借此躲避回答。  
“怎么，生活重新开始了，就想逃避我了是吗。”汉尼拔的手指抚摸着卢卡斯后脑的头发，很温柔，但卢卡斯感觉到浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
他不得不承认，汉尼拔的帮助，让他的生活慢慢正常了起来。西蒙敲开了他家的门，紧接着他收到了酒会的邀约。一开始谁都很别扭，但很快他们就打成一片，酒精将所有的误会融在醉意里。朋友们提起汉尼拔，卢卡斯第一次从他们嘴里听到关于克拉拉的事，他马上明白了他这位伟大的恋人无声地为他做的努力，就在他想离开酒桌去抱紧他的恋人时，西蒙的一句话像一桶冰水从他的头上浇下来。  
“克拉拉，她的幻想简直超过了我的想象。她居然说汉尼拔是你的情人。天杀的，你俩睡在一起，分得清谁是谁吗？”  
卢卡斯在朋友们的起哄里浑身僵硬地跟着笑起来。他很清楚这不是什么小女孩的幻想。这一次克拉拉没有撒谎，汉尼拔说了一切，又将这一切扭曲成了谎言。他用一个谎言戳破了另一个谎言，拯救了他的生活，但他无法直视其中的邪恶。卢卡斯不敢去质问他的恋人，他的恋人所做的一切都是为了他，于是他逃避了。他躲进汉尼拔为他带来的正常生活里，躲避着汉尼拔。  
“对不起。”卢卡斯在恋人的怀里小声啜泣。他的恋人如此温柔，智慧，受人爱戴，万事为他着想。可他居然为一点可笑的错误在心里指责了他这么久。汉尼拔感受着恋人温度的变化，敏感地察觉到了恋人的心事。他的恋人满怀愧疚，并炙热地渴求着他。“什么都不必说。”汉尼拔吻了吻卢卡斯，“我的爱。”

汉尼拔将手指一根涂满润滑油的手指探进情人的蜜穴，那里欢迎他。滚烫的肠壁吸吮着他，褶皱的肠壁像恋人的面庞摩擦着他。他在他的体内摸索着，找到他熟悉的那一点，毫无怜惜地按下去。  
“呃——啊——”恋人发出销魂的声音。他死死抓住椅背，指尖因用力而发白。汉尼拔喜欢在餐厅品尝他的爱人，就像他品尝那些猎物一样。恋人鲜活的回应就像他在日本品尝新鲜打捞的章鱼，将还在蠕动的触角放入嘴里，吸盘吸住舌头，残肢在嘴里挣扎，生命气息被牢牢掌握在自己的手里。这让汉尼拔感觉到了强烈的掌控感。以及，爱欲。  
第二根。他用力击打恋人的臀部，让他的肠壁将手指吸得更紧。恋人白色臀瓣上的红色指痕让他觉得格外兴奋。他忍耐着去亲吻恋人的冲动，用惩戒般的力度狠狠责打着。严酷的前戏越漫长，后面的爱欲就越汹涌。他一次又一次挑战着恋人的极限，将恋人催化成愈加诱人的果实。“啊——”恋人紧咬的薄唇终于控制不住呻吟出声。汉尼拔紧接着放入第三根。“啊！”汉尼拔继续挑拨着他的敏感点，以不至于使其泄洪的力道，一下一下，将他拖入欲望的泥沼。  
汉尼拔将手指全数拔出，卢卡斯的后穴发出“啵”地一声，好像刚刚进行过一场缠绵的湿吻。卢卡斯伏在椅背上，喘着粗气，被蹂躏过的红肿臀肉在餐厅昏黄的光线下发着盈盈的光泽，湿润的小穴泛着水光。汉尼拔俯下身舔了上去。  
“啊！不要！”极度的快感冲向头顶，卢卡斯剧烈地摇晃着身体。“我的爱，你真的好敏感。”汉尼拔加重了频率，在门口逗弄。“我要进去了噢，我的爱。”柔软的舌头刮过肠壁，脆弱的肠壁感觉到了上面的颗粒感，羞耻感简直要把卢卡斯杀死。他正跪在椅子上，上身伏在椅背上，用力撅起屁股，被自己的同性爱人用舌头舔舐肛门。灯光毫无保留地打在他身上，如果上帝此时在看着，一定看得非常真切。他的喘息声，他的求饶声，他后穴的泽泽水声……他回头望向自己的后身，只看到了汉尼拔的修长手指扒开自己臀肉的样子。“我的爱……”汉尼拔因吸吮他的臀肉而口齿不清，“放松一下，我想舔里面。”卢卡斯简直要被羞辱到哭泣，“放松。不然我要惩罚你了。”卢卡斯觉得汉尼拔真是个天生的恶魔，明明让他放松，却说着让他两腿夹紧的话。  
卢卡斯努力调整呼吸，用放松的后穴取悦着汉尼拔。他感受着汉尼拔柔软的舌头探入后穴，逗弄着自己敏感的神经。这是汉尼拔第一次要求自己用如此羞耻的姿势去面对他的侵犯，他感觉到了其中蕴含的惩戒意味。他甚至不让他去拥抱他，这是对他最大的惩罚。“啊！”敏感点被毫不留情地按压，卢卡斯简直要哭出来。这是场漫长的凌迟，他从未进行过这样的等待，他马上要被送上山顶，又落下来，再送上去，再落下来，他的膝盖酸疼，肩膀打颤，屁股肿痛，简直要从椅子上跌落下来。他努力在汉尼拔的进攻中抽出一丝理智，去维持身体的平衡。  
汉尼拔心满意足的收回舌头，将恋人的入喉中。他看着恋人硬得不能更硬的分身，说：  
“提上裤子吧。”  
卢卡斯简直不敢相信他的耳朵。这简直是这晚最大的惩罚。他的身体等待了这么久，已经被充分地扩张，浸润，每一个细胞都在疯狂地渴求着恋人的进入……他居然突然地结束了？  
“我要回家了。”汉尼拔在厨房慢条斯理地洗了洗手，穿上外套，“我马上要离开这里一段时间，我只是来和你告个别。”  
“不，汉尼拔，不。”卢卡斯在一片狼藉中遮掩住身体时，汉尼拔已经关上门离开了。留他在充满荷尔蒙的房间里，在汉尼拔手指和舌头的余温里，体味着失去的悲伤。  
他要离开这里？他要去做什么？他在生他的气吗？他是不是要失去他了？不可以，不可以。卢卡斯逃避了这么久，终于直面了自己。他害怕被他的朋友发现他和汉尼拔的关系，他害怕继恋童癖后又被安上同性恋的名号，害怕失去来之不易的友情和正常的生活。他躲避着汉尼拔，他想断掉这段感情……但他现在真实地感觉到了失去汉尼拔的痛苦，感觉到了他恋人的愤怒和心碎，感觉到了汉尼拔离他远去。不可以……不可以……  
汉尼拔如愿听到了敲门声。

“对不起。”卢卡斯站在门前。他敲的是正门。  
“没关系。”  
“对不起，我害怕。”卢卡斯穿着单薄的衣衫在秋风里瑟瑟发抖。他的恋人着急到连外衣都没顾得上穿，这让汉尼拔有点得意。“你要去哪？我也要去。”  
汉尼拔简直要笑出声来，他被他的恋人可爱到昏厥。那只是为了气他胡诌的。但他现在突然有了想要出行的想法，他想和他的恋人走在阳光下。  
“进来吧，外面凉。”  
恋人在他熟悉的吧台前脱下裤子，露出已经被开拓好的，诱人的红色臀部。汉尼拔将身体紧贴着他，粗糙的布料摩擦着他的后身。恋人呻吟着，感受着他从后面缓缓攀过来的吻。“对不起…”他依旧这样说着，“请惩罚我，对不起。”  
汉尼拔轻轻揉搓着恋人的臀肉，唇齿撕咬着他的耳廓，“告诉我，我为什么要惩罚你？”  
“我懦弱……忘恩负义……”卢卡斯在汉尼拔的温柔中哭出声来，“我害怕再被大家抛弃一次……”  
“噢，卢卡斯。”汉尼拔左手攀上卢卡斯肿胀的分身，毫不留情地挤压，尖锐的痛楚让他弯下了腰。“诚实的卢卡斯。”  
“我知道错了……”卢卡斯不敢去碰他的分身，尽管那里痛得快要炸开，他必须承担汉尼拔的怒火，这是他自己讨要的惩罚。“我知道错了……别把我自己扔在那儿……”  
汉尼拔松了手，用轻柔的力道安抚小卢卡斯。他顺手抄起吧台上的麻绳，在小卢卡斯的头上摩擦，“亲吻它，卢卡斯。”汉尼拔磨蹭着卢卡斯的分身，在卢卡斯的喘息中缓缓撸动麻绳。麻绳的粗糙刺激着卢卡斯脆弱的阴茎。  
卢卡斯觉得自己就像是日本的娼妓。臀瓣被麻绳大分，绳子穿过大腿在小腹上交叉，在背部穿插出美丽的形状，又绕到前胸，蹭过脆弱的乳首……他感觉到强烈的羞耻感，汉尼拔一直以来对他保以温和的态度，总是用对等的方式和他交欢。但这一次，他感觉自己像一个奴仆一样被玩弄着。汉尼拔穿着他的西服三件套，比平时还更要体面几分，相比之下他赤裸着身子，被粗鄙的麻绳缠绕着，口齿模糊，意识涣散。  
这是汉尼拔的惩罚。他本以为他会像小孩子一样被按在大腿上狠狠打一顿屁股，他已经做好了充分的准备。但汉尼拔明显比他想象得更加残酷。比起身体的痛苦，汉尼拔给他带来的更多的是心灵上的折磨。他深爱着他的爱人，想尽力维护一丝体面，但这些都被剥夺了。汉尼拔观赏着自己的作品，与自己酷似的爱人的脸上正被羞耻和爱欲折磨得通红，这让他感觉到了体验和观赏的双重刺激。他用自己的领带系住爱人的眼，剥夺了他的光明。他将爱人背后的绳结拴上锁链，将他吊起。  
“感受我，卢卡斯。”汉尼拔在爱人耳边说。  
失去光明的卢卡斯在空中无力地挣扎着，黑暗和方向感缺失让他惶恐不已。“现在，好好体验你的惩罚。”他听见了风声，皮带直直地抽在他的臀瓣。他像被毒蛇咬了一口，浑身的汗毛都立了起来，身体在空中缓慢旋转。“唔。”他咬住下唇。又一下。卢卡斯想要忍耐，但这真的太过了。他无法控制地呻吟着，他不想用痛苦地呻吟博取爱人的同情，因为他真实地想要这些惩罚，这会让他好过。他在黑暗中失去方向，唯一让他有所感受的是爱人毫不留情的皮带。麻绳勒着他的下体，他的乳头，他一切敏感的部分……汉尼拔知道他什么位置最敏感，他一个都没放过。卢卡斯在疼痛，无助，羞耻，刺激中感觉到了强烈的性欲。他不知道这样的欲望要将他指向何方。  
汉尼拔在爱人破碎的呻吟中感觉到了快感。他当然愤怒——不可能不愤怒，他把朋友还给他，他们却夺走了他。卢卡斯将他当做不见光的同性爱人，这对他来说是莫大的羞辱，更别提他要为了那些粗鄙的村汉的友情而离开他。汉尼拔经历过一次背叛，他不想经历第二次。所幸，他的爱人并没有成功离开他，不然他很难控制不将他开膛破肚。但此时他的爱人只觉得他是个受人尊敬的医生，而不是千夫所指的杀人魔，他唯一被背弃的理由只有他的性别。汉尼拔不敢去想象如果卢卡斯知道他的真实身份，他会做出多么无情的决定。到那时，汉尼拔很难确定他对卢卡斯是否会像对威尔那样仁慈。  
爱人的臀部吃满红肿的伤痕。汉尼拔已经挥了二十下鞭子，卢卡斯的声音逐渐由呻吟变成了哽咽。但他没有求饶。他默默承受着汉尼拔的怒火，用身体的疼痛清洗内心的煎熬。汉尼拔决定停手。他扔开皮带，心疼地抚摸着卢卡斯的伤痕。卢卡斯无声地啜泣着。汉尼拔将他转过来，摘下他眼上的领带，一点一点舔干他的眼泪。  
“疼吗，我的爱。”他将卢卡斯抱入怀中，手掌摩挲着爱人受苦的臀瓣。  
卢卡斯倔强地摇摇头。  
“好孩子，”汉尼拔鼓励似的摸摸他的头，“我原谅你。”  
卢卡斯抬起头向汉尼拔索吻，汉尼拔应许般回应。疼痛和羞辱促发的旺盛性欲让卢卡斯充满进攻性，他用尽全身力气亲吻他的爱人，将汉尼拔吻到几乎窒息。这悠长的一吻后，汉尼拔喘息着，“我的爱，我想在这里要你。”  
“拜托了。”卢卡斯回应着他的渴望，汉尼拔将绳索放低，将卢卡斯臀部的高度与自己的头平齐，然后他抬起爱人的大腿，用舌头湿润起他的小穴。  
那里足够湿润，被做足了充分的扩张。卢卡斯在空中没有支撑点，硬生生地受住来自汉尼拔的所有刺激。他希望他此刻能抓住些什么，好堵住他呼之欲出的尖叫。  
汉尼拔解开裤子。他从未如此急切粗暴。卢卡斯被放得更低——他觉得自己就像一台性爱机器被操弄着，他需要在哪里，他就在哪里。  
他托住卢卡斯的臀部，用力地冲刺。虽然已经做好了充分扩张，汉尼拔久违的巨大根部还是让卢卡斯尖叫出声。他躲避汉尼拔的夜里，不知多少次发疯地思念这个感觉。他想抱住汉尼拔，但双手紧紧被束缚在身后，他越是控制不住地挣扎，麻绳就越是撸动起他红肿的乳头和囊袋。强有力地汉尼拔控制住几乎没有支点的卢卡斯，一次一次顶到他的最深处。一下，两下，炙热疼痛的臀部被他用力地攥紧，身体内部因强烈的进攻而感到疼痛。  
“告诉我，卢卡斯。在见不到我的夜里，你有没有把手指放进你的身体里。”汉尼拔喘息着在卢卡斯耳边低语，他胸有成竹，因为他在今晚第一次见到卢卡斯，就闻到了他身上自渎过的气息，“有没有一边想着我，一边……”  
“有！”卢卡斯呻吟出声，“每晚……每晚……”  
“一会儿做给我看。”汉尼拔操得更加热烈，“就趴在我诊室的治疗椅上，给我看看你怎么玩弄你自己。”  
“天啊，天啊汉尼拔。”卢卡斯不知道汉尼拔的嘴和他的身体哪一个会先杀死他。他完全沉醉在汉尼拔的爱抚和羞辱里，身体该死地敏感。汉尼拔恶意撸动他身上的绳子，让它细细摩擦卢卡斯的每一寸肌肤，卢卡斯已经觉得，快感到达了极点，浑身发痛。他的后穴首先达到了高潮，又在汉尼拔的撸动中射了精。紧接着汉尼拔在他刚刚高潮完正颤抖的后穴中发起最后的冲刺，和他的第二轮高潮一起达到了顶峰。  
汉尼拔填满了他。这感觉很棒。  
他被放了下来。绳索解开的那一瞬间，他瘫软在地上。空中悬吊让他浑身的肌肉紧张而疼痛，他的爱人发疯一样亲吻他。他终于能拥抱他的爱人了。  
许久未见，他们两个全都精力旺盛。他们在餐厅就着威士忌又做了两次，然后转移到了诊室。在酒精和汉尼拔的催促下，他趴在诊疗椅上完成了一次自渎表演。他用这个诚实地表达对汉尼拔长久以来的思念。然后他们又紧紧拥抱在一起，直到深沉的夜幕带来睡意。


End file.
